


B.Y.O.B. (Bring Your Own Beta)

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Invocations - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Public Claiming, Top Jared Padalecki, Were-Creatures, mild dubcon, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jared discovers a secret that might just give him a chance to claim Jensen, his True Mate. There's only one problem... Jensen's already mated.





	B.Y.O.B. (Bring Your Own Beta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/gifts).



> Big thanks to my own Betas *wink* you know who you are. Without you two always there to spitball ideas and to check over my sometimes horrendous grammar, I'd never have finished this story. Love you gals to the Moon and back!
> 
> This is a Sunday Morning Porn Club entry.  
> You can find the original post **[HERE](https://smpc.livejournal.com/154438.html) **on LiveJournal.****

_Four days ago…_

Jared shook his head and wondered for what felt like the millionth time why he continued to be friends with Chad Michael Murray.

The squinty-eyed, blonde-haired boy grinned unabashedly as he clambered back to his feet after having used what imaginary karate skills he had on Jared’s neighbors’ trash bins.

The Morgans had moved in less than a year ago and were still a hot topic on every gossipy housewife’s tongue. Not to mention the Beta Jensen Morgan being the wet dream of every Alpha over sixteen who’d popped his knot and that included Jared. He was also pretty sure Jensen fueled the fantasies of many of the older, unmated Alphas as well. The guy was just too ridiculously beautiful.

The few times Jared had run into him around town, the 18-year-old had felt a gut-swooping magnetic pull for the Beta, but always pushed it down. No self-respecting Alpha of good standing poached another Alpha’s mate – and Jared’s Omega mother had raised him right.

But Jared could’ve sworn, despite Chad’s scoffing and hilarity at his expense, that Jensen also stared at Jared when he thought Jared or anybody else wasn’t looking. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on Jared’s part?

Jared has long decided that his best option was to just avoid the Morgans as much as possible.

Which is why Chad knocking over their garbage bins and spilling its contents all over the sidewalk was just asking for a confrontation with Jeff Morgan, or even worse, Jensen himself. Jared was, after all, the only teen living on their street and toppled trash bins just screamed teenaged antics and Jared was pretty sure the Morgans would be paying his parents a visit if they saw this mess.

“You’re a dumb shit, Chad,” he groused, as he began picking up the trash near him while pulling upright the nearest plastic bin. “Help me pick all this shit up before the Morgans come home, man!”

“Fuck no! I’m not touching other people’s trash. You don’t know what shit they put in there.”

“You’re the one that made this mess! Get back here! CHAD!”

Jared stared in disbelief as Chad saluted him, then spun and ran off down the street.

Grumbling curses under his breath, Jared picked up the other two bins and began throwing trash bags of different sizes and weights into the bins. One small stuffed white bag burst as Jared picked it up and the teen gave vent to more curses as he squatted down to try and shove the spilled contents back in the bag.

He paused when he spotted a familiar plastic blue bottle. He blinked in shock as he picked it up and turned it around to read the label.

It was a medium-sized bottle of Slick. The most expensive lubricant on the market today. It touted the reputation of providing lube that was, in scent and feel, as close to a real Beta’s or Omega’s slick.

Jared’s father first provided it for him when he’d first popped his knot at sixteen and Jared had been buying it for himself ever since. Finding he preferred it over any other brand on the market.

But it was a well-known fact that only unmated Weres used the product. When a Beta or Omega fully mated with an Alpha their bodies produced all the natural slick they’d ever need for intercourse.

If Jeff and Jensen Morgan were truly mated why would they even need lubricant? Jared’s eyes widened and he gave a gasp that was part shock and part delight.

If Jeff Morgan was using lube to have sex with Jensen then that meant the two weren’t true mates, and if the pull Jared has been feeling whenever Jensen is around was not a fluke but actually a sign that he’d found his True Mate then Jared had no choice but to act on it and make sure.

Married already or not, if Jensen was his True Mate, then Jared had every right to claim him. Problem was, how to do it without getting his throat ripped out by Jeff Morgan?

Scariest of all, what if Jensen refused to acknowledge the urge to bond? Jared would be the laughingstock of their little town. Not that Jared cared all that much what others say or think about him.

Suddenly, Jared’s mind flashed back to the days when his Gran was still alive and used to tell him stories from the days when his Grampa courted her.

He slipped the empty bottle into the back pocket of his jeans and hastily cleaned up the rest of Chad’s mess. As he walked back to his house, Jared’s mind raced with plans about the best way to claim his Beta, his mate. Propriety be damned. It was time to take it ‘old-school’.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“We’re really gonna do this?” asked Chad. Jared’s other two closest friends, Steve and Jason, standing behind him. All three teens staring intently at Jared.

“He’s supposed to be mine.”

Steve nodded then clapped a hand onto Chad’s shoulder pushing him ahead. “We’ve got your back, Jay. Let’s do this.”

The four of them made their way past groups of party-goers clogging the front and side yards of Jared’s house. The Summer Solstice block party was being held at Jared’s house this year, and as he and his friends worked their way to the back yard where Jared knew Jensen and Jeff, plus all the parents were. Jared’s pulse began to race in anticipation.

His wolf paced in his mind, gnashing its teeth and snarling impatiently. It knew Jared was finally making a move to claim their mate and it took all of Jared’s willpower not to let it take over his mind and body.

The moment Jared cleared the corner of his house he spotted Jensen in the middle of the yard. He was seated in a patio chair right next to Jeff who was talking to Jared’s dad in an animated fashion. Jared’s mom, and Jensen’s parents were also all there. –Oh, joy.- Jared said in his mind.

Jensen suddenly gasped, head tilted back, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. The greens of his eyes flaring as they landed on Jared making his way across the large back yard.

Stopping his conversation in mid-sentence, Jeff Morgan growled and turned to fix his darkening gaze on Jared, too nostrils also flaring as he took in the challenge evident in Jared’s scent.

Slowly but surely, all conversation in the yard died out as others picked up on the impending drama unfolding in the middle of the yard. Somewhere, someone turned off the music and an air of near silent anticipation filled the area. But it was only mere seconds before a low murmur of whispers began to spread outwards as word flew about the events unfolding in the Padalecki’s backyard.

Unknown to Jared, Weres up and down the block, and in neighboring blocks began flocking towards the Padalecki home. ‘Jared Padalecki is going to try to claim Jensen Morgan!’ every chatty pair of lips passed along.

With his friends at his side, Jared came to a stop at the edge of the brick paved patio and stripped off his tee shirt, everyone present gasping at the symbols painted on his body. 

Swirls and whorls of black body paint ran up both of Jared’s arms, across his shoulders and down his front and back. Amongst the thick bold lines were words written in Ancient Were. The runic language speaking of finding one’s True Mate and claiming them under the light of a full moon during a solstice, thus ensuring a stronger bond with many healthy litters.

The runes spoke of a promise from an Alpha to protect, to love and to live and die for his mate. Over Jared’s left pectoral, right above his heart the swirls and runes were more intricately and beautifully drawn; thanks in large part to the artistic talent of Jared’s friend, Jason.

Jared’s and Jensen’s names were expertly woven together so completely and beautifully they could be read forward and backwards; an ambigram that took hours for Jason to work out, paint on Jared and then work outward from it to decorate his entire body, while Chris and Chad teased him about kneeling in front of Jared who’d had to stand there stark naked as Jason worked on him.

“Jared… what in the hell are you doing?!” Jared’s father thundered even as his mother’s eyes flared wide, both hands coming up to cover her mouth as she too remembered the stories her mother used to tell.

Jared’s mother stopped her husband’s forward momentum with one hand placed firmly on his arm. “ _Verum Vinculum_ [True Bonding]” she said, her gaze locked on Jared. Her demeanor and her tone evincing pride and approval. Jared’s father blinked in surprise then stepped back beside his wife, acceptance and worry in his expression. He nodded at Jared even as Jeff stepped in front of Jensen.

“Jensen is MY mate. You have no grounds for the Rite of Verum Vinculum, boy! Now go home and play. This Rite is for grown-ups!”

Jensen’s father, Alan, stepped up beside Jensen then turned to look at Jared. “Do you know what would happen to you if you invoke this Rite and Jensen isn’t your true mate, Jared?”

Jared nodded, his tip-tilted exotic eyes fixed on Jensen. Hazel eyes more gold than blue or green as they usually were. Jensen’s clear greens sparkled with equal amounts of need and confusion.

“J-Jeff?” he said, breathlessly. “My wolf is responding. How is this happening, he’s a pup!”

“He’s Alpha,” Alan responded. “Trying to claim you. It’s only natural for your wolf to respond, son.”

“NO!” Jeff roared, his own eyes now glowing as brightly as Jared’s. “You are MINE, Jensen! This boy cannot have you!”

“None of us can decide that,” Donna Ackles suddenly spoke up, coming to stand at Jensen’s other side. “Only the Rite can do that, once it’s invoked.”

“Are you absolutely sure, son?” Gerald asked Jared. Frowning with worry and love for his youngest. “What if you're wrong? We can't lose you.”

Jared nodded, firmly. “He’s mine and he’s worth it.”

Jensen looked as if he was flush with fever now, a fine sheen of sweat beading on his pale yet sun-kissed skin. The freckles dusting the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks further highlighted by his high color. He stared at Jared pleadingly even as he struggled to breathe normally, chest heaving. “Jared please. You could die, the magic will kill you if you’re wrong! Please don’t risk your life like this. You’re so young, you have your whole life in front of you.”

“What kind of a life would it be if I lived it without my soulmate? You are my life, Jensen. We are meant to be. You’re not truly happy with him and you know it!”

Jensen ducked his head and refused to look up, even when Jeff called his name, questioningly.

Jared began to speak as Jensen cried out one final, futile cry of denial.

> _Invocato Trinitatis_  
>  Solem, lunam et stellas  
>  Duo filii luna  
>  Duo ex Lupus  
>  Duo cordibus vestris  
>  Duo animarum  
>  Sed ut duo unum sint 
> 
> [I invoke the Trinity  
>  The sun, moon and stars  
>  Two Children of the moon  
>  Two of the Wolf  
>  Two hearts  
>  Two souls  
>  Two meant to be one]

At Jared’s sides, Chad, Steve and Jason recited flawlessly in echoing voices that resonated with all present.

> _Invocatio audivi et acceptavit_  
>  [invocation heard and accepted]

Then, as if a silent signal had been sounded, the crowd pulled back to the edges of the yard taking what furniture or decoration that dotted the large yard. The center of the yard, plus the brick-paved sitting area now empty with the exception of the small group of people standing there.

Without warning, Jeff launched himself at Jared, bursting out of his clothes as he shifted in mid-air. He was met head-on by Chad, Steve and Jason; all three men exploding out of their clothing as they also shifted in mid-air.

Jeff was twice as big as all three of the adolescent wolves, but the three were old friends and were used to working together when in their wolf forms and hunting the vast, forest and hills just outside of town.

When Jared moved to take Jensen into his arms, the beautiful Beta surprised him by shifting and then slipping out of his grasping fingers. Jared stared in awed wonder as Jensen-wolf ran to try and escape the yard but the surrounding Weres used their bodies to turn him back.

Jared had forgotten that no Beta of true worth allows an Alpha to mate him or her without testing the Alpha first. He didn’t think it would be a problem, though, as all the Weres present knew their responsibilities as Witnesses and were keeping Jensen in the enclosed area.

They couldn’t force Jensen to accept the mating, but they were allowed to keep him from running. When a Were was in wolf form, they often regressed to their wolf mind and if the wolf couldn’t flee what they perceived as a dangerous situation then they would turn and fight.

Jared may be younger than Jensen, but he was bigger in both forms. Jared was confident he could subdue Jensen and gain his submission.

He had to rethink his reasoning when Jensen rounded on him and managed to land the first blow with a tearing slash to Jared’s thigh, causing the tall youth to stumble even as Jensen danced away on nimble paws then turned to face Jared again - Fur bristling, large teeth bared and snapping, warningly.

Ignoring his wound, Jared grinned as he calmly began stripping his clothes. He saw how Jensen’s bright green eyes traced his body as Jared pulled off every piece of clothing he wore. He stood proudly, completely naked and half hard and smiled seductively at the large, beautiful silver and black wolf before him.

“Like what you see, darling? This could all be yours if you just turned around and presented your fine little ass for me, Beta,” Jared smirked, flexing the already healed thigh Jensen had slashed.

Jensen-wolf blinked a couple of times then his lips pulled back and he snarled viciously at Jared. When Jared smoothly turned until a larger wolf the color of cinnamon with darker points on his ears and legs stood in his place.

“Cocky little shit,” Jensen sneered at him in his mind. “Jeff is a good man. He makes me happy. How could you do this to him? To me?!”

“You can lie to him and to yourself all you want. But you can never lie to me, Mate.”

“I’m NOT your fucking mate!”

“Yet.”

“Please Jared. Don’t throw your life away like this. Think of your parents. How broken they would be at your death?”

“Invocation was already spoken. There’s no going back and no one will be dying tonight. By the end of this fight you will be mine and all here will have to accept it. Even Jeff.”

“NO!”

“Yes.”

Jared launched himself at Jensen, and the two became a whirlwind of black, silver and brown as they each fought to subdue the other. Each of them giving the other minor slashes and bites neither willing to go for more damaging or permanent injuries.

Jared’s love for Jensen grew as his mate proved how strong and clever he was. Even with Jared’s obviously superior strength and size, Jensen’s dexterity and experience was proving to be a real challenge for the youth.

But soon, when Jensen’s rear legs stuttered over the edge of the brick-lined patio Jared was quick to take advantage and bulled forward into Jensen, using his whole weight and strength he managed to wedge his head under Jensen’s side and he flipped the Beta into the air, Jensen’s breath whooshing out of him as he landed paws up on the ground.

When Jensen rolled over onto his stomach to get back on his feet Jared was quick to jump on him using his entire body to bear the smaller wolf back to the ground. With a surety Jared had never felt before, he clamped his jaws onto the back of Jensen’s neck and bit down enough to pierce the skin slightly but not to maim. He tightened his jaw with a warning gr-owl when Jensen tried to shake loose, but Jared knew he had him.

Jared shifted his back legs until his crotch was lined up with Jensen’s rear. He growled appreciatively when his cock pushed out of its sheath and brushed against the fur of Jensen’s backside.

“MINE!” his wolf growled in his mind. The Alpha voice vibrating through his entire body, transferring over into Jensen’s. The Beta whimpering and writhing under him.

Jared patiently waited, teeth firm in Jensen’s scruff. Jared would wait all night if he had to. His beautiful mate was an honored and proud Beta. Jared admired that in him, but his wolf recognized that dominance had to be established right here, right now.

Suddenly, without warning, Jensen shifted back into human form. Sensing his mate’s more fragile form Jared’s wolf released his hold on Jensen’s neck and eased up the pressure with which he was pressing down on him in order to let his mate breathe. 

But even with his large size and his Moose nickname among his family and friends, Jared was in no way slow. Not in intellect or physical speed.

So when Jensen suddenly exploded into a last effort to squirm free, Jared was quick to nip his escape in the bud. Literally.

“YOWCH!” Jensen shouted unbelievingly, dropping to the grass then turning onto his side. He glared accusingly back at Jared even as the big wolf dropped his bottom jaw in a canine smile. “Did you just nip my ass like you would a naughty pup?!”

Jared’s wolf chuffed amusedly even as Jared shifted back into his own human form; chuffs turning into chuckles. “I like naughty, but this is not the time or place. Submit to me, baby. You know we’re perfect for each other.”

Jared had by then flipped Jensen onto his back and fitted himself between the sweetly curved bow of Jensen’s legs. Jared was diamond hard by now and he was delighted to feel that Jensen was in the same condition. Jared ground his erection down onto Jensen’s, the burning, aching flesh of their arousals sliding together in a gasp inducing friction that threatened to fry Jared’s brain.

Jared leaned into rub his nose and lips along the side of Jensen’s neck and then his face – inhaling deeply and reveling in the rich, sweet aroma of his mate.

“I’ve loved you since the moment I first saw you, Jensen,” Jared murmured softly into one of Jensen’s ears, the tip flushed pink with the older man’s arousal. “I questioned Luna about why she would allow me to fall for a Beta that was already taken. I was slowly going crazy inside. I planned on leaving the moment I turned eighteen - college or not. I thought the only way to keep my sanity was to get as far away from you as I possibly could. Never to see you again.”

A whimper escaped Jensen as his hands flew up to hold Jared’s head in both of his hands – forcing the young man to pull back so that Jensen could look him straight in the eye.

“No. Please. Don’t leave.”

“Tell me why, Jen. Say it… out loud. You owe Jeff the truth as well as yourself.”

Jensen turned to see that Jeff had been subdued by Jared’s three friends, who all looked the worse for wear but smiling proudly as they held Jeff in his beaten and kneeling position on the grass in front of them.

“Let him go,” Jared ordered them. Chad, Steve and Jason complied and then stepped back into the crowd for good measure.

Jeff staggered to his feet then looked at Jensen with a resigned expression. “Jensen?” he asked, brokenly. “Is this truly what you want? I can smell your arousal from here. You’re wet for him as you’ve never been for me.”

Jensen blinked back tears, his sigh of regret coming from deep within him. “I’m so sorry, Jeff. I never thought this could ever happen to me. You know I never really believed True Mates was a real thing. But I know now. It’s real, Jeff… and Jared is mine.”

Jensen turned his head to look back at Jared, wonder and awe shining in his gaze. Jared smiling so hard his dimples seemed to go on forever. Jensen reached one hand to trace a dimple, then turned his head to bare his neck for Jared even as his legs opened and wrapped around Jared’s waist.

“Make me yours forever, Alpha,” Jensen said, loud and clear.

As Jared licked at the join of Jensen’s neck, he lined his aching cock up with Jensen’s hole, swiveling his hips to get the head and the shaft coated in the sweet hot slick dripping from Jensen’s hole.

Jared’s and Jensen’s family and closest friends surrounded them and then turned their backs on the pair in the middle; acting as guards. All part of the Rite and their responsibility to ensure the first mating of a True Pair would not be interfered with, now that the Beta has submitted.

Jared and Jensen both noted that Jeff had joined the outward facing circle protecting them, and Jared smiled adoringly at his Beta as Jensen teared up at seeing Jeff’s dedication to him even in the face of his loss.

Jeff refused to abandon Jensen now that the man he’d loved for years needed him most. Jeff knew he was doing the right thing for Jensen’s sake, nobody ignored a True Mating, but the ache in his heart was near impossible to ignore when he heard the familiar gasp that indicated Jared had just pushed into Jensen for the first time.

Jeff also gasped when his hand was taken by the young boy standing to his right. An electric sizzle ran up the arm where he was joined to the young stranger and exploded his brain until Jeff thought he was seeing stars.

When he turned to look he saw familiar kaleidoscope eyes of green, blue and gold looking up at him with pure want and adoration. “Hi,” The boy said.

“Uh… hey,” Jeff answered, breathlessly.

“I’m Colin,” the Beta, maybe 14 or 15, said confidently. “When I turn 17 I’m going to invoke _verum vinculum_ for you.”

“Wh-what?! You don’t even know me.”

“You’re supposed to be mine. I can tell. Since I got here earlier today and saw you, I knew it. I just didn’t know what to think about Jensen. Now I know you couldn’t truly be mated to him. Don’t you feel the pull, as well?”

Jeff just blinked down at the boy, dumbstruck, but unable to deny that there was something magnetic about the boy. When the boy looked back up at him with those familiar eyes again, Jeff huffed a small laugh. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to the Padaleckis, would you?”

“Jared is my second cousin. I’m spending the summer with them this year.”

“That explains a lot,” Jeff grumbled. But as he glanced back down at the longish-haired head of the lanky, yet beautiful boy beside him, Jeff could feel his cheeks flushing with an unexplained warmth and excitement.

Jensen thought that being nude and on the verge of probably getting pounded into the ground by his young and horny Alpha, while surrounded by a virtual mob would be too embarrassing or unsettling for him, but in actuality, Jensen found it surprisingly easy to just push their presence to the back of his mind.

Especially with Jared’s surprisingly large, pulsing cock halfway in him and already making Jensen feel like it was too much. Jared gave a couple of pumps of his hips, his cock delving deeper with every careful thrust.

The feel of Jared inside him was already so addicting to Jensen and he doubted he’d ever find sex with Jared, as practiced yet satisfying, as it had been with Jeff. Right at this moment, Jensen thought his brain was melting with how hot Jared was making him.

Jensen wrapped his legs over the backs of Jared’s thighs and tried to pull him in closer, striving to get him deeper, to fuck him harder. But Jared wasn’t having it. He knew how big he was and there was nothing in the world that would allow him to hurt his mate. Not even his mate.

“Come on, Jared. Get in me, already! Fuck me HARDER!”

“Goddess you’re so hot Jen. Who would’ve thought you’d be such a pushy little bottom?” Jared marveled as he finally (finally!) bottomed out deep inside Jensen. Deeper than Jensen has ever had it. The older Were lay gasping under him, eyes rolling in delirium, lush mouth gasping in what felt like super-heated air to Jensen.

From behind them, Jared heard Jeff snort a laugh. “I could’ve told ya, kid.”

From the other end of the circle, Jensen’s mom huffed and tsk’d. “No commentary needed, Jeff. That’s my son you’re talking about!”

Gasping out a laugh, Jensen arched up against Jared in a slow, sensuous roll that had Jared sliding in a little deeper forcing a broken groan out of the teen. “But Ma… I AM a pushy lil bottom,” he called out, playfully, before doing that full body undulation again, drawing Jared even deeper.

Jared was too busy rolling his eyes and moaning incessantly to join in the laughter that went around the circle at Jensen’s words and Donna’s mortified squeak.

By the time Jared had bottomed out inside Jensen, he was a constantly moaning and groaning mess. His words ranged from praising Luna for her generosity, to extolling all of Jensen’s assets in order of what he loved best – most of the time it was just indecipherable babbling and incoherent moaning and grunting.

“My goodness, he’s noisy,” one of the older Ackles cousins commented.

“Always has been. Came out of my womb talking up a storm,” Sherri Padalecki replied.

This time Jared heard the comments. “MOM!”

“What? It’s true!”

Jensen slapped Jared’s arm with an annoyed huff. “Jared, please don’t talk to your mother when you’re balls deep in my ass.”

“JENSEN!” Donna Ackles squawked, face flaring up in embarrassment once again.

“What? It’s true!”

“Can everyone just shut up?! I’m trying to ruin Jensen’s pretty little hole, here!”

This time everyone laughed. Even the women and other Betas.

Jared suddenly sensed that Jensen was about to shift.

“Jensen, wha…” was all he got out before his wolf surged forward and took control, shifting him a second behind Jensen. Jared slipped free of Jensen when the older Were twisted and then settled back on his stomach, rump poked up in the air, tail to the side in an obvious invitation.

Jared-wolf eagerly mounted his mate and slid right back into the warm, wet and hungry sheath. Jared-wolf howled in unbelievable pleasure, hips pistoning furiously. He could feel his knot growing and catching against his mate’s rim. His thrusts grew shorter but with just as much strength, with one last hard shove his knot slid completely inside of Jensen and ballooned to its full size, locking them together.

Jared’s cries mixed with Jensen’s whimpers as his thick Alpha come flooded the Beta’s insides. On pure instinct, Jared’s large jaws locked on Jensen’s neck and bit down, hard. The taste of his Beta’s blood flooding his mouth. Jared felt the rippling of his mate’s channel and soon after the sound of his watery come splashing upon the bricks below them as Jensen came, hard.

After a couple of minutes, everybody in the circle turned as one to look upon the newly mated pair. Still in wolf form, the pair was stretched out on their side, Jared’s hips twitching spasmodically as he continued coming in sporadic spurts into Jensen.

Jared was half on top of Jensen, one long foreleg draped protectively over Jensen.

Jared-wolf growled warningly when Jeff stepped closer to them. The handsome Alpha bowed respectfully then looked deep into Jensen’s eyes. An air of sad acceptance around him. Colin came to stand beside him, taking Jeff’s hand in his and weaving their fingers together. Jeff startled again, then looked down to smile at the young Beta by his side.

Turning his attention back to Jensen, garnering another uneasy growl from Jared, Jeff smiled reassuringly down at Jensen.

“Beta Jensen. I hereby dissolve our mating bond and absolve you of any wrongdoing to me and mine. I will always love you, green eyes, but I could never come between you and your true mate. I wish you a happy and fruitful joining with this little punk of a Padalecki.” As he finished, Jeff shot Jared a smirk to show he really didn’t beat the younger Alpha, that he was sincere and bore no ill will towards the pair. “Come by later any time to collect your things, Jensen.”

Jeff turned to leave as the circle began to break up, everyone leaving to give the newly mated pair their privacy now that the claiming had been safely completed. Jensen’s parents following Jared’s into the large house accepting offers of more food and drinks, inside.

“Oh, and Jared?”

The large junior Alpha raised his head to look at Jeff.

“Jensen will always be like family to me. You ever hurt him and there will be nowhere in this world that you can hide.”

“Hey, old man,” Chad sneered, cockily. “You mess with Jared, you’ll have us three to deal with again.”

Smiling coldly at the trio as they stepped up to confront him, chests pushed out. Jeff dropped Colin’s hand and was on the trio in a move nearly too fast to follow. In mere seconds he had all three flat on their backs, groaning and cursing in pain.

Jared and Jensen had by then raised their heads to watch, Jensen with a wolf-ish grin on his face. While Jared-wolf’s face stared, wide-eyed.

Jeff stood above Chad leaned over to brace his hands on his knees as he smiled down at the young Alpha. “I knew Jensen would accept Jared. Even I knew they were True Mates but I had to fight for him. I would never shame him by not even trying. But I also knew he’d be happier with Jared so I had to let it look like you three beat me.”

Colin stepped up beside Jeff and ran a small hand through the Alpha’s thick, luxurious salt and pepper hair. “But in actuality, you three never stood a chance against MY mate.” The young boy smiling proudly, possessively.

Jeff straightened up and led Colin into the house, intending on finding Colin’s parents and stating his intentions for the boy. He knew he’d have to wait ‘til Colin came of age. But as Jared had proven tonight, no matter how impossible it may seem…

A True Mate was always worth fighting for.

Chad groaned and rolled over onto his side, then pushed himself up to a sitting position. He glanced over at his two friends still softly groaning in the grass beside him.

“I need a beer,” Chad rumbled.

“You know the Padaleckis don’t serve beer, man,” Jason groaned as he also sat up.

“Yeah, yeah… I know, B.Y.O.B. Bring Your Own Beer.”

 

<<>>.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel. Let's keep this fic engine running! 
> 
> For updates and news on any of my fics, follow me on **[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
